Perfectly imperfect
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: Alice y Shun sueñan con encontrar a la persona perfecta pero en el camino habra varios obstaculos que les impediran lograrlo ... Mal summary! De nuevo! ShunxAlice pasen a leer! Mucho amor!
1. Se vale soñar

**Konnichiwa! xDD estoy de vuelta y que creen... que creen... Con un fic de Shun y Alice! No estoy segura si hacerlo tragedia como el primero o dejarlo con final feliz como el segundo... ustedes que creen?**

**Yuki: Griten fangirls!**

**Yo: Estoy empezando a llevarme bien con esta mujer... pero su teoria de "SasuKarin es mejor que SasuSaku" sigue siendo un tabu para mi**

**Yuki: Es en lo unico en lo que no estamos de acuerdo...pero yo sostengo que el SasuKarin es mejor**

**Yo: ¬¬ prefiero mil veces en HidaDei a eso**

**Yuki: Y si fuera un HidaKarin?**

**Yo: No calla! Jashin-sama te castigara!**

**Yuki: Y si fuera un ShadowxAlice? Mwahahaha**

**Yo: *En posicion fetal* Los elotes no tienen maiz... los elotes no tienen maiz...o.0**

**Yuki: Creo que la traume... xDD bueno que disfruten el fic :D**

* * *

_"La amistad puede ascender a amor, y a menudo lo hace, pero el amor nunca desciende a amistad."_

**_Lord Byron_**

Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich. Vengo de Rusia pero desde que mis padres fallecieron mi abuelo y yo vinimos a vivir a Tokyo. Tengo casi 17 años pero mi abuelo me sigue tratando como a una niña...Como quisiera que entendiera que ya estoy bastante grandecita para cuidarme sola! Es algo sobreprotector y por esa razon no le gusta que yo salga con algun muchacho y como el dice "No sabes de lo que son capaces los muchachos en esta epoca". A veces me hace reir con sus comentarios de hace siglos pero yo la verdad no me trago una sola de sus palabras. Yo se que no todos los hombres son iguales y espero poder encontrar el amor ahora que entre a mi nueva escuela. Se vale soñar o no?

* * *

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami. Tengo 17 años y he vivido toda mi vida en Tokyo pero a mi abuelo le entro la loca idea de mudarnos a "un barrio mas tranquilo"... como si este no lo fuera ya. Desde que mis padres murieron el quiere que yo siga con su loca tradicion y dejarme el legado ninja de la familia Kazami. Me ha hecho sufrir con sus entrenamientos ademas de que no me deja salir con ninguna chica alegando que "no tengo edad para salir con chicas" o "no tienes tiempo" o "Para que te fijas en ellas si todas son iguales". POR DIOS! Casi tengo la mayoria de edad y yo puedo decidir si me fijo o no en una chica. Segun el las chicas son como las bandas: Llegan, tocan y se van. Pero yo no creo que todas sean asi. Espero poder encontrar algun dia a una chica que me entienda... Algo me dice que esta cerca...Se vale soñar no?

* * *

*******Lunes por la mañana*******

**Casa de Alice**

-Alice levantate! Es hora de ir a la escuela- El abuelo de Alice tocaba con fuerza la puerta de la habitacion de su nieta para que esta despertara y no llegara tarde en su primer dia de escuela

-Ya voy!- contesto dulcemente ella

Alice Gehabich, una chica de 16 años casi 17, se estaba preparando ya que ese dia entraba en una nueva escuela. Ella era esbelta y con un buen cuerpo. Su cabello era colo anaranjado y sus ojos marrones, era una chica dulce, amable y muy amigable. Cuando termino de arreglarse bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo para desayunar y no llegar tarde a su primer dia de clases.

-Alice, no me gusta que te duermas tan tarde- le reprocho su abuelo

-Lo siento abuelo- se disculpo la chica alegando que su despertador no habia sonado

-De acuerdo pero que esta sea la ultima vez que tenga que despertarte- dijo el anciano mientras le servia su desayuno: Hot cakes con un vaso de leche

-Esta bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Prometido- dijo mientras comia su desayuno

Ella termino, se levanto y dejo sus platos en el fregadero de la cocina, se lavo los dientes, tomo sus cosas y salio de su casa no sin antes escuchar un "Cuidate y buena suerte" de su querido abuelo.

**Casa de Shun**

-Shun! Holgazan! Levantate de una buena vez- decia un viejo amargado mientras tiraba agua sobre la cabeza de su nieto

-AAA! ESTA HELADA! PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!- grito el chico obviamente enfurecido con su abuelo

Shun Kazami, un chico de 17 años, se levanto empapado de su cama y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. El chico era batante atletico debido a los entrenamientos que su amargado abuelo le hacia realizar. Su cabello era largo y de color negro, ademas de tenerlo largo hasta debajo de la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color ambar que hacia que estos resaltaran. Era un chico amable y amigable pero el vivir con su abuelo lo estaba haciendo algo amargado. Termino de arreglarse y bajo a tomar su desayuno.

-Ya sabes a que hora hay que levantarse en esta casa- dijo el viejo sentadose a la mesa y dejando un plato con huevos estrellados frente a su nieto

-Si ya lo se... Mi despertador no sonó- dijo el chico llevandose un bocado de su desayuno a la boca

-Es la quinta vez esta semana!- regaño el anciano

-Si dejaras de hacerme entrenar hasta altas horas de la noche no seria asi!- contesto Shun terminando su desayuno

El chico se levanto de la mesa y puso sus platos en la cocina, se cepillo los dientes y tomo sus cosas para despues salir de su casa sin dirigirle la palabra a su abuelo. Ya estaba bastante harto de el como para seguir peleando por cosas sin sentido asi que se dirigio a su escuela no sin antes soltar un suspiro de resignacion. El resto del camino transcurrio normal.

El chico llego con tiempo de sobra a la escuela asi que se sento debajo de un arbol a esperar que el timbre sonara. El sonido del viento pasar entre las hojas lo tranquilizaba ademas de que la brisa se sentia mucho mejor que un cubo de agua helada en la cara. Se puso sus audifonos y se dispuso a escuchar musica. Luego de un rato, el timbre sono y el salio hecho una bala a su salon. En el camino choco con una chica de cabello anaranjado. Ella estuvo a punto de caer pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron y detuvieron su caida. Pronto sus ojos se encontraron con el color ambar de los de Shun mientras que los de el se cruzaron con los marrones de Alice. Estuvieron asi por varios segundos que para ellos se sentian como horas.

-Lo siento pero tengo prisa- dijo Shun mientras dejaba a Alice sonrojada

_-Es...bastante guapo...-_ penso ella mientras caminaba hacia la direccion donde le darian su nuevo horario

Ella no dejaba de pensar en el chico que la habia salvado de caer y el no dejaba de pensar en la chica con la que choco. Sus miradas se habian cruzado en un momento cosmico. Definitivamente ese seria amor a primera vista. Ella habia encontrado al chico perfecto y el a la chica perfecta. En serio lo seran?

Se vale soñar o no?

* * *

**Yo: Despues de recuperarme del trauma inducido aqui estoy...Les gusto?**

**Yuki: Les apuesto a que puedo traumarla otravez mwahaha**

**Yo: No lo creo**

**Yuki: KakuDei..**

**Yo: o.0 eso no me afecta ._. pero esto a ti si**

**Yuki: Que cosa**

**Yo: Orochimaru en tanga rosa de hilo dental**

**Yuki: Imagen mental perturbada 0o.o0**

**Yo: Mwahaha :D venganza! xDD **

**Yuki: *Sale del trauma* **

**Yo: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "Amar es un sueño"! Esperamos sus reviews!**

**Yuki: O Jashin-sama los castigara...**

**Yo: No le crean...No es en serio... XD**

**Yuki y Yo: Sayonara Dattebayo!**


	2. La chica perfecta

**Conti! Conti! xD**

**Yuki: Hola como estan lectores! Estamos de vuelta**

**Yo: Con el capitulo 2! Espero que les guste!**

**Yuki: Por supuesto que les va a gustar**

**Yo: Oh por cierto y si no llego a actualizar de aqui a que publique el oneshot akatsuki**

**Yuki: Queremos desearles...**

**Yuki y Yo: Feliz Navidad y muy feliz año nuevo! :D Al fic!**

* * *

_"Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero"_

**_-Anónimo_**

Alice entro a la direccion y le dieron su horario. Cuando salio se topo con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color violeta. Era guapo y tenia buen cuerpo. El chico choco con ella y la tiro al suelo por accidente. Instintivamente la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a pararse.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo el chico mientras la levantaba

-No te preocupes no fue nada- contesto Alice con una sonrisa

-Estas segura? No te lastime?- pregunto el chico de nuevo

-Si estoy bien gracias por preocuparte... Oh por cierto me llamo Alice- dijo ella extendiendo su mano

-Mucho gusto... soy Hydron- Alice le sonrio tomando su mano y el chico sintio una descarga justo en el momento en el que ella le devolvio el saludo

-emmm... me devuelves mi mano?- dijo ella con una risita

-Oh lo siento- contesto el rubio algo sonrojado

-Perdon pero debo irme... Gusto en conocerte- Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico a modo de despedida sacandole un sonrojo y luego salio como de rayo a su primera clase sin darse cuenta de que habia cautivado a otro chico pero no cualquiera...habia enamorado sin querer al hijo del director de la escuela.

* * *

Alice corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para no llegar tan tarde a su primera clase. Se puso frente a la puerta y toco. Al oir un "adelante" por parte del profesor entro, le entrego un papel al profesor. Se puso nerviosa con todas las miradas sobre ella pero al ver al pelinegro que se habia encontrado hace unos momentos.

-Alumnos tenemos una compañera nueva- todos voltearon y cuando Shun la vio no podia creer lo que estaba pasando- Presentate porfavor- dijo el profesor

-Me llamo Alice Gehabich gusto en conocerlos- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Bienvenida señorita Gehabich...Puede sentarse en ese lugar junto al señor Kazami- dijo el maestro señalando el lugar vacio que habia junto a Shun. Alice camino lentamente hacia su lugar, ella no podia creer que ese chico estuviera en ese grupo. Cuando llego a su lugar, dejo sus cosas y se dispuso a tomar la clase que en unos segundos se torno aburrida y tediosa asi que decidio hablar con Shun.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme hace rato- susurro ella para que el maestro no la oyera. Shun la miro y al ver su sonrisa se sintio en las nubes

-No fue nada- dijo el sonriendo de la misma manera- No tienes porque agradecer

-Me llamo Alice, aunque creo que ya debiste haberlo escuchado- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo

-Mucho gusto soy Shun- contesto el chico con una risita al ver las mejillas de Alice

-De que te ries?- pregunto ella algo avergonzada

-Nada... es solo que te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo el chico

-_Dijo que me veia linda... Creo que me va voy a desmayar!...- _penso Alice al escuchar el comentario del pelinegro

-Oye... Te gustaria ir a desayunar algo conmigo y mis amigos despues de esta clase?- pregunto Shun

-Claro!- ella acepto-_ Siento que no puedo respirar!-_ penso ella

- Señorita Gehabich y señor Kazami si no quieren ir a la direccion mas les vale que pongan atencion y dejen de estar parloteando...- comento el profesor aun escribiendo en el pizarron.

Alice y Shun no dejaban de mirarse y sonreirse durante el resto de la clase. Al salir del salon, ambos platicaban muy comodamente cuando de repente aparecio el chico que Alice habia conocido en la direccion, pero no venia solo.

-Kazami tiene novia!- dijo un chico con cabello blanco llamado Shadow tambien conocido como el "vampiro wanna-be"

-Callate Shadow...- le reprocho una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color conocida como Mylene

-Dejalo... los celos siempre le ganan...- dijo un tipo alto de cabello violeta llamdo Volt

-Jajaja- rio Lync, un chico de cabello extrañamente rosa y algo bajito

-No hay dia en el que no me puedan dejar en paz?- dijo Shun algo fastidiado

-Tranquilo Shun... no te haran nada- dijo Hydron mientras caminaba con su grupito detras de el- Hola Alice- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras pasaba junto a la chica que contesto agitando su mano levemente en el aire

-Lo conoces?- pregunto Shun

-Si, lo conoci esta mañana- respondio la chica- Acaso no te cae bien?

-El si... Sus amigos no- contesto el pelinegro tomando a Alice de la mano y caminando a la cafeteria.

Al llegar al edificio, ambos caminaron hacia una mesa que estaba junto a una ventana. Ahi habia varios chicos platicando y tomando el desayuno. Shun se puso delante de todos y se dispuso a presentar a la chica.

-Hola chicos... Les quiero presentar a Alice... es nueva en la escuela- dijo Shun

-Mucho gusto!- grito una chica de cabello plateado-Mi nombre es Julie y esta es mi amiga Runo- dijo señalando a una chicade cabello azulado que contesto con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto- sonrio Alice

-Hola! Soy Dan!- dijo un chico de cabello castaño y algo atractivo- Gusto en conocerte

-Soy Marucho! Mucho gusto Alice!- saludo un chico rubio con lentes que aparentaba tener unos 10 años

-Hola soy Mira!- dijo una chica de cabello castaño **(N/A: o no se de que color sea xD la verdad nunca me he fijado)**

-Soy Ace gusto en conocerte...- dijo un chico de cabello celeste y ojos grisaceos

-Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Baron! Wow eres hermosa!- dijo un chico de cabello violeta tomando las manos de Alice y sacandole un sonrojo

Al final de las presentaciones, Alice se sento junto a Julie, Runo y Mira. Platicaron y en unos pocos segundos ya eran las mejores amigas. Shun por su parte se sento junto a Dan, Marucho, Ace y Baron. Los chicos interrogaban a Shun con tal de hacerle confesar que estaba enamorado de Alice; en especial Dan que no por nada era el mejor amigo de Shun. El castaño sabia perfectamente cuando su amigo estaba enamorado. Ya le habia pasado antes con una chica que conocio a los 15 años y las sensaciones que despertaba Alice en el pelinegro eran exactamente las mismas que despertaba la otra chica.

-Vamos Shun sabes que te gusta!- susurro Dan mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo logrando al fin sacarlo de su casillas

-De acuerdo tu ganas! Si me gusta!- respondio Shun enojado y dandole un zape a Dan

-Je lo sabia- dijo el castaño sobandose la cabeza

Siguieron platicando hasta que el timbre sono. Era hora de la segunda clase. Shun y Alice tenian el mismo horario asi que iban juntos a todas las clases. Entraron al salon y por suerte el profesor era el tipico que siempre llegaba tarde **(N/A: Tipo Kakashi xDD). **El profesor llego casi 20 minutos despues de empezada la clase pero no venia solo. Detras de el venia una chica pero no cualquiera... Era la chica de la que Shun se habia enamorado 3 años atras.

-Alumnos denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera- dijo el profesor

* * *

**Yo: Lo deje cortito por falta de inspiracion el otro va a ser mas largo xDDD quien sera la chica misteriosa?**

**Yuki: Los dejamos con la duda mwahaha! Agradecemos a **_, Sakari1495, , jyna, Aleca-Kasumi **Gracias por los reviews!**_

**Yo: Pronto el capi 3! Esperenlo! chance lo subo en año nuevo xDD estare muy ocupada xDD ****Necesito su opinion... Lo dejo en tragedia tipo Romeo y Julieta o lo dejo con final feliz tipo Princesas Disney? Aun no me decido...que les gustaria?**

**Yuki y Yo: Feliz Navidad! Que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo! Sayonara!**

**Yuki: Esperamos sus reviews! O Jashin-sama los castigara!**


	3. Celos

**Conti! Conti! xD**

**Yuki: De vuelta! Con el capi 3!**

**Yo: Ya estamos en enero! wii! Y vengo llena de ideas para este fic!**

**Yuki: xDD pero aunque tengas muchas ideas no te va a dar tiempo de actualizar tan seguido**

**Yo: T^T cierto... ya entre a la escuela nooo! Y dejenme decirles que el 4° semestre de prepa no es tan facil 0.o**

**Yuki: Yo siento la presion tanto o mas que tu... Pero ya que...Jashin-sama castigara a los maestros...¬¬**

**Yo: Recibi algunos reviews en donde adivinaron quien era la "chica misteriosa" que se habia colado**

**Yuki: Todos saben quien es...Fabia! grrr... maldita la odio tanto o mas que a Karin**

**Yo: Si yo igual...Como se atreve a quitarle el novio a Alice! Maldita! Oh bueno en fin...**

**Yuki y Yo: Que disfruten el fic!**

* * *

_"Es triste mirar al mar en una noche sin luna pero más triste es amar sin esperanza alguna"_

**_-Anónimo_**

Justo al frente del salon estaba una chica de ojos verdes y el cabello de un tono azulado. Todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo, algunos con la boca abierta y otros tantos con corazones en los ojos, pero habia alguien en especial que no pasaba de estar sumamente sorprendido.

-Les presento a su nueva compañera- anuncio el profesor para que la chica se presentara

-Mi nombre es Fabia Sheen, mucho gusto- dijo ella con una sonrisa para luego pasar a sentarse. La peliazul se sento en el asiento que estaba junto a Shun, quedando el chico entre las 2 chicas. Shun jamas penso encontrarse con Fabia en esa ciudad y mucho menos en la misma escuela. Se habia enamorado de ella 2 años atras pero algo le hizo ver lo que en realidad sentia por la chica... una simple amistad.

-Hola Shun- saludo ella- Como te ha ido?- pregunto

-Bien- dijo el sin sentimiento alguno, como si la presencia de Fabia lo tuviera sin cuidado

-Que coincidencia el habernos encontrado aqui- dijo Fabia- Crei que no nos volveriamos a ver

-Sinceramente yo tambien crei lo mismo- dijo Shun- Te presento a Alice

-Hola mucho gusto!- dijo Alice a lo que Fabia le respondio con una sonrisa casi forzada haciendo que a la pelinaranja se le pusiera la piel de gallina

La clase continuo como siempre. Dan siendo enviado a la oficina del director despues de levantarse del asiento gritando sin razon, Runo riendose de la desgracia de Dan, Julie coqueteando con Baron y Mira y Ace simplemente viendo como todo lo demas pasa. Luego de tanto alboroto, el timbre del receso sono y en menos de 30 segundos el salon ya estaba vacio. Shun, Alice y Fabia fueron los ultimos en salir.

-Lo siento pero olvide algo- dijo Alice- los veo en la cafeteria- y dicho esto salio al salon

-Yo tambien olvide algo- respondio Fabia para luego salir hacia el salon dejando a Shun solo

Cuando Alice llego al salon se dirigio directamente a su asiento donde habia dejado olvidado su cuaderno. Estaba dispuesta a salir pero al voltearse encontro a Fabia recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mandandole una mirada desafiante. Alice camino hacia la puerta con la intencion de ignorarla y dirigirse a la cafeteria pero al momento de cruzar la puerta, el brazo de Fabia se interpuso en su camino

-Que quieres Fabia- pregunto Alice algo enojada

-Quiero que salgas de mi camino- dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a ver a la pelinaranja

-A que te refieres- pregunto Alice confundida

-A que no quiero que te le acerques a Shun...El es mio y de nadie mas- siseo Fabia

-Pues no veo tu nombre escrito en él- contesto Alice

-Escuchame bien niñita... Shun es mio y si te atreves a acerartele te juro que no respondo- dijo la peliazul para luego salir rumbo a la cafeteria dejando a Alice completamente con las palabras en la boca. Ella salio rumbo a la cafeteria donde se supone que se encontraria con Shun. Cuando llego, se dirigio a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos pero se sorprendio al ver que Fabia estaba ocupando su lugar junto al pelinegro, asi que ella opto por tomar asiento entre Runo y Dan por 2 simples razones: una, para que no se pelearan, y 2, para evitar estar cerca de Fabia. Apenas llevaba hora y media de conocerla y la odiaba como si no hubiera mañana. Esa chica se habia ganado su completo desprecio.

Fabia mantenia una cercania casi enferma con el pelinegro, entrelazando sus manos con las de el en cada oportunidad que se le presentara, todo esto con el proposito de hacerle ver a Alice que Shun no estaba destinado a estar con ella. La actitud amable de Alice pronto cambiaria.

La peliazul se le acercaba demasiado a Shun y eso hacia a Alice hervir de rabia. Por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba sintiendo celos. Estaba apunto de levantarse y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara a la tipa que se le insinuaba al pelinegro pero alguien la detuvo. Un chico rubio de ojos lilas aparecio justo detras de ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola Alice- saludo Hydron con una sonrisa que hizo a Alice sonrojarse

-Hola Hydron- contesto Alice devolviendole la sonrisa

-Ummm... Alice queria preguntarte algo...- decia nervioso el rubio

-Si claro... que pasa?

-Me preguntaba si tu... mmm... si te gustaria ir conmigo al cine- pregunto el chico claramente nervioso

-Claro sera un placer! Te parece el viernes?- dijo Alice

-Si el viernes esta bien! Paso por ti a las 7

-Claro!- contesto Alice- Me tengo que ir- dijo ella al ver a sus amigos irse a clases

-Si nos vemos- se despido el rubio para despues recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica haciendo que se le subiera el color a la cara

Shun habia visto y escuchado todo lo que habia pasado con Alice y Hydron y mas rapido que inmediatamente los celos se apoderaron de el. Le dirigio a Hydron una mirada asesina dandole a entender que no se metiera con Alice a lo que el rubio solo sonrio con malicia. Shun no odiaba a Hydron, al contrario, le caia muy bien a pesar de juntarse con los chicos que mas odiaba, pero aprovecharse de la amistad de Shun para meterse con Alice era demasiado bajo incluso para la alimaña de Shadow. El pelinegro se habia dado cuenta de que Fabia era la causa de que Alice se estuviera alejando. Lo de el con la peliazul habia pasado 2 años atras y al parecer ella no lo habia superado. No iba a dejar que Alice se le fuera tan facil. La chica tenia algo que hacia que Shun se sintiera en las nubes. La chica perfecta en palabras de el. Pero Fabia no hacia mas que ensañarse con Alice y obsesionarse mas por el. De una u otra forma tenia que hacer a Fabia olvidarlo pero eso era casi imposible. Pero las cosas se le dificultaban mas con el intento de Hydron por conquistar a Alice.

-Definitivamente, el universo me odia- penso Shun viendose completamente confundido

* * *

**Yo: uff... termine el capi... se que es algo corto pero no pude pensar en nada mas**

**Yuki: La clase de Quimica aun no nos da suficiente inspiracion**

**Yo: Ademas de que tengo demasiada tarea que hacer**

**Yuki: Les prometemos que actualizamos mas seguido**

**Yo: El proximo capi se va a poner bueno **

**Yuki: No se lo pierdan!**

**Yuki y Yo: Sayonara!**


	4. Noche de diversion

**Conti! Conti! xD**

**Yuki: Capi 4!**

**Yo: pfff... un mes de escuela y ya siento que es un año 0.o**

**Yuki: xDD Maldita maestra de Matematicas...**

**Yo: T^T cierto... la odio con odio jarocho ¬¬**

**Yuki: Si yo igual... Jashin-sama nos mandara un hermoso mayordomo para mandarla por los rumbos de la goma**

**Yo: Ojala y si!**

**Yuki: Ademas de que su voz es la de Ross de Monsters Inc. ¬¬**

**Yo: Ya hasta la sueño diciendo "Srita Fernanda, No hizo la tarea de las graficas" *Inserte voz de ross la babosa***

**Yuki: xDD bueno ya... Al fic!**

* * *

_"El amor es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar"_

**_Henry Louis Mencken_**

Definitivamente, Fabia disfrutaba el hacer sufrir a Alice. De eso no habia duda.

La peliazul habia escuchado la invitacion del chico rubio hacia Alice y aprovecho esto para alejarla mas del pelinegro.

-Chicos! Les propongo algo... Que les parece si el viernes vamos todos juntos al cine- dijo Fabia

-Por mi esta bien- contesto Runo

-Claro!- dijo Julie

-No hay problema- contestaron Dan, Marucho y Ace al mismo tiempo. Shun solo se preguntaba que podria estar tramando la loca que habia sido su novia

-De acuerdo entonces les parece si nos vemos en la entrada del cine a las 8?- pregunto ella a lo que todos simplemente asintieron. Luego de eso todos se fueron a clase sin darse cuenta de que Alice aun seguia con el rubio.

El resto de la semana fue como un martirio para Alice y Shun. Fabia no se le despegaba por nada del mundo al pelinegro y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para molestar a la pelinaranja. Era oficial. Fabia estaba mas que obsesionada con quitar a Alice de su camino.

Llego el viernes. Alice estaba en su casa alistandose para su cita. Se puso unos jeans entubados, con unas botas largas de color negro y una blusa strapless color naranja con un sueter corto color negro. Se maquillo levemente y salio de su habitacion. Al llegar a la sala ahi estaba Hydron platicando con su abuelo. Cuando el rubio vio a la chica se quedo perdido y un tono carmin adorno sus mejillas.

-Ho-hola Alice... Te ves linda- dijo Hydron sobandose la nuca mientras sonreia tontamente

-Gracias- contesto ella con una hermosa sonrisa

-Entonces nos vamos?- pregunto el chico pero se vio interrumpido por el abuelo de Alice

-Alice, puedes venir un momento- dijo el anciano

-Yo te espero afuera- dijo el rubio para luego salir

-Por favor ten mucho cuidado...Quiero seguir teniendo nieta para mañana...- dijo el abuelo en tono de broma

-Tranquilo estare bien- dijo la chica- Nos vemos mas tarde abuelo! Te quiero!- dijo Alice para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al viejo- Cualquier cosa, marcame al celular de acuerdo?-El viejo contesto con una sonrisa dandole a entender a Alice que todo estaria bien

Se dirigio a la puerta, salio y cerro, luego se dirigieron al auto del chico y emprendieron el camino al cine. Dentro del auto se formo un extraño silencio pero no era para nada incomodo, en cambio, ambos se sentian bien en ese silencio. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al cine pero lo que Alice vio la dejo totalmente perpleja. Shun estaba afuera de la entrada del cine junto con Dan, Runo, Baron, Julie, Ace, Mira y por desgracia Fabia.

-mmm...Hydron... Tu planeaste esto?- pregunto ella refiriendose a la bolita que acababa de ver

-No la verdad no... Pero que mas da...Anda vamos a saludar- dijo el rubio para luego tomar a Alice de la mano y literalmente correr hacia los chicos

Saludaron a todos y luego se dispusieron a entrar. El ambiente estaba tenso, Alice y Fabia lanzaban chispas por los ojos cada vez que se veian. La pelinaranja estaba mas que furiosa con eso.

-_Seguramente la maldita vibora escucho mi platica con Hydron y ahora quiere sacarme celos- _pensaba Alice obviamente enojada. Ya en la sala, Fabia se sento junto a Shun y descaradamente lo hizo frente a Alice. Durante toda la pelicula estuvo de pegoste con Shun tomando de pretexto que la pelicula la asustaba, porque cabe aclarar que ella habilmente habia elegido una pelicula de terror. Alice decidio no ponerle atencion lo cual cumplio al ponerle mas atencion a la pelicula. Ella no queria aceptarlo pero en verdad daba miedo. Ella estaba completamente asustada y se abarzo del brazo del rubio escondiendo su cara en este. En un momento de susto indeseado, Alice tomo la mano de Hydron haciendo que este ultimo se sonrojara demasiado. Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho ella hizo exactamente lo mismo. Durante el resto de la pelicula ella estuvo pensando en lo que habia hecho y se habia olvidado por completo de la escalofriante pelicula de zombies que estaban viendo incluyendo ademas el haberse olvidado de Fabia y sus insinuaciones hacia Shun.

Al salir del cine; Runo, Mira y Julie casi no podian caminar de tanto miedo, ademas de que casi dejan sorda a Alice con un grito que salio cuando una mosca se puso en el hombro de Julie. Una gotita resbalo por el cuello de los demas al ver tal reaccion.

-Que les parece si vamos al karaoke?- sugirio Fabia **(N/A: No se ustedes pero esto me suena al fic de Shadow o_o)**

-Siii!- grito Julie- asi me quito el susto...- todos rieron ante ese comentario para luego dirigirse al karaoke

Al entrar al edificio, buscaron una mesa en la que cupieran todos y luego pidieron bocadillos. Intentaban decidir quien pasaria primero pero al parecer nadie queria hacerlo. Fabia fue la unica valiente, asi que subio al escenario y comenzo a cantar

_Since u Been Gone (Kelly Clarkson)_

_Here's the thing we started out friends_  
_It was cool but it was all pretend_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_  
_Wasn't long till I called you mine_  
_Yeah Yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_  
_Is how I pictured me with you_  
_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get_  
_What I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on_  
_I even fell for that stupid love song_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_I guess you never felt that way_

_But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get (I get) what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_  
_Out of sight, out of mind_  
_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_  
_Again and again and again and again_

_Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get, I get what I want_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get (I get)_  
_You should know (you should know)_  
_That I get, I get what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, y mas aun Shun y Alice. Ninguno sospechaba que Fabia supiera cantar tan bien. La peliazul reto a Shun a subir y este sin titubear le quito el microfono y subio.

_La unica en mi vida (Noel Schajris)_

_Cuando el sol se va y la lluvia gris, _  
_Baila sola sobre el cristal_  
_En mi habitación sigue entrando el sol, _  
_Tu sonrisa lo hace brillar_  
_Los detalles más pequeños _  
_despiertan en mis sueños, _  
_Y se convierten en realidad_  
_Tus caricias me complacen, _  
_Tus besos me deshacen en lágrimas de felicidad_

_Si existía una mujer para mí_  
_La encontré en tus ojos cuando te vi_  
_Que mas puedo yo pedir_

_Eres la única en mi vida, La única en mi vida_  
_La dueña de mi imaginación_  
_La que me deja sin aliento, conoce lo que siento_  
_Y entiende el mapa del corazón_  
_Cada día es un día mejor si tengo tu amor… _  
_Si tengo tu amor_

_Hoy conmigo estas _  
_y en la inmensa paz de tus brazos _  
_voy a descansar_  
_Yo te cuidare, yo te llevare por un cielo al borde del mar_  
_Que se caigan las estrellas _  
_que borren nuestras huellas_  
_Perdámonos en la inmensidad_  
_Apartémonos del mundo, _  
_anulemos los segundos_  
_Burlándonos de la soledad_

_Si existía una mujer para mí_  
_La encontré cuando dijiste que si_  
_Que mas puedo yo pedir_

_Eres la única en mi vida, la única en mi vida_  
_La dueña de mi imaginación_  
_La que me deja sin aliento conoce lo que siento_  
_Y entiende el mapa del corazón_  
_Cada día es un día mejor si tengo tu amor..._

_Una palabra tuya me llena de valor_  
_Una caricia tuya cura mi dolor_

_Eres la única en mi vida, la única en mi vida_  
_La dueña de mi imaginación_  
_La que me deja sin aliento conoce lo que siento_  
_Y entiende el mapa del corazón_  
_Cada día es un día mejor si tengo tu amor_  
_Si tengo tu amor_

La peliazul quedo con los ojos brillantes pensando que la cancion habia sido para ella. Al bajar Shun del escenario, Fabia reto a Alice a subir. Ella sentia que la chica era demasiado miedosa como para cantar, si subia seguramente haria el ridiculo. Fabia tenia en mente opacar a Alice humillandola frente a todos sus amigos. Pero no conto con que Shun apoyaria a la pelinaranja. El chico tomo la mano de Alice y le ayudo a subir, cosa que a la peliazul le cayo en el higado. Fabia no dejaba de insultar a Alice en su cabeza y se juraba a si misma que la pelinaranja pagaria por eso. Shun le dirigio a Alice una tierna sonrisa, sonrojandola para despues tomar su mano y entregarle el micrófono.

_You Raise Me Up (Lena Park)_

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

Fabia estaba que ardia en celos. Nunca se espero que Alice supiera cantar tan bien. Hydron no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar. Alice tenia la voz mas hermosa que el jamas hubiera escuchado. Despues de que Runo y Julie pasaran, salieron del edificio y a peticion de Dan y Baron fueron a jugar videojuegos. Fabia vio esto como una oportunidad de opacar a Alice ya que sabia de sobra que ninguna chica de las que estaban ahi jugaba videojuegos.

-Alice! Te reto a una pelea de King of Fighters! **(N/A: King of Fighters es el tipico jueguito de las maquinitas...si conocen a Iori ese es el juego xD)**

-De acuerdo- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Llevaban casi 2 horas, en las que Alice habia ganado 10 peleas de 10 que habian sido. Fabia estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de tanto perder, mientras que Dan, Shun, Baron, Ace, Mira, Runo, Julie, Hydron y Marucho estaban boquiabiertos. Ninguno creia que una chica supiera jugar tan bien a los videojuegos.

-Wow! Alice es tan buena!- gritaba Baron

-Callate Baron!- grito Fabia- No me pienso mover de aqui hasta que le gane!

-Aceptalo Fabia...Eres un asco...- se burlo Shun encendiendo la ira en la peliazul pero aun asi ella no podia ganar una sola batalla a la peliaranja.

Entre risas y burlas salieron de los videojuegos. Cada quien se dirigio a su casa. Hydron se ofrecio a acompañar a Alice pero su padre le habia hablado al celular diciendole que regresara de inmediato. Fabia se fue con el ya que su casa quedaba cerca de la del rubio. Se despidieron dejando a Shun y Alice solos.

-Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Shun

-Claro- sonrio la chica

Estuvieron un buen rato platicando de cosas sin sentido, mas especificamente de las peleas de Dan y Runo.

-A veces pienso que esos dos deberian casarse- dijo Shun

-Jajaja yo creo lo mismo- rio Alice

-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo el pelinegro

-Gracias por acompañarme-

-No gracias a ti-

-Porque?-

-Por dejarme acompañarte- dijo el chico para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios a Alice - nos vemos mañana

-A-adios...- balbuseo ella para luego entrar completamente sonrojada a su casa

* * *

**Yo: yay! termine! **

**Yuki: Porque sera que la inspiracion llega bajo presion**

**Yo: No lo se...Los examenes a veces son buenos xD**

**Yuki: Nos vemos pronto!**

**Yo: Sayonara!**

**Yuki: No se lo pierdan!**

**Yuki y Yo: Sayonara!**


End file.
